Souvenirs
by vocalosuki
Summary: Miku est enceinte! Et vierge! Elle devra fouiller dans son passé qui avait été effacé de sa mémoire, mais qu'y trouvera-t-elle?


**Cette fanfic me vient d'un rêve, alors elle est parfois un peu bizarre...**

* * *

Souvenirs

- Je suis quoi?!, s'exclama Miku avec horreur.

- Vous êtes enceinte, répéta le docteur Kamui. Toute mes félicitations. Qui est le père?

- Mais… Personne!, fit la jeune fille, au bord des larmes. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations, je n'ai même pas de petit-ami!

- Vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Un enfant à dix-huit ans, c'est plus courant qu'on pourrait penser.

Miku éclata en sanglots. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, elle était vierge. Alors qu'elle pleurait à chaud de larmes, le médecin quitta la pièce, ses longs cheveux mauves rattachés en une queue-de-cheval virevoltant derrière lui. Meiko, la mère de Miku, entra quelques secondes plus tard. Elle s'assit sur le petit lit d'hôpital aux côtés de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis vierge…, sanglota Miku. C'est la vérité!

- Je sais, ma chérie, je sais, répondit Meiko en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire?, pleura la jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise. Je ne suis pas prête à être mère!

- Il y a toujours l'avortement…, suggéra la brune.

- Jamais!, s'écria Miku, les joues en feu. Plutôt mourir que de provoquer la mort d'un être innocent!

- Tu peux aussi le mettre en adoption, fit Meiko.

- …

- Enfin, tu as neuf mois pour y penser, alors ne te stresse pas avec ça, d'accord?

- Hmm… Mouais, concéda finalement la future mère. Après tout, je vais peut-être faire une fausse couche, comme ça t'est arrivé avec Len…

- C'est une possibilité… répondit vaguement Meiko. Bon, je vais à la cafétéria, tu veux quelque chose?

- Une soupe aux poireaux!, s'écria Miku en souriant.

Meiko sortit de la chambre, laissant sa fille seule avec ses pensées. Mais pas pour longtemps, car Piko, son turbulent petit frère aux cheveux blancs, déboula dans la pièce et sauta joyeusement sur le lit.

- Dis, Miku-nee, je peux être le parrain? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui!

- Si tu veux, fit la grande sœur en riant doucement devant les pitreries de son frère de dix ans.

Une infirmière entra sur ses entrefaites et poussa gentiment un Piko surexcité à l'extérieur.

- Une femme enceinte a besoin de calme, le sermonna-t-elle doucement en refermant la porte.

Se tournant vers Miku, la jeune infirmière aux cheveux verts se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Gumi. Je me souviens de toi, tu étais venue ici il y a… ça doit faire près de onze ans. Vous étiez tellement mignons, ton frère et toi.

- Mon frère a dix ans, vous devez vous tromper.

- Non, tu avais sept ans et lui cinq, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Miku n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle se trompait probablement de personnes, tant Gumi avait l'air sûre d'elle. Heureusement, l'infirmière ne tarda pas à changer de sujet, l'informant qu'elle l'aiderait à apprendre tout ce qu'une mère doit savoir. Mais rapidement, elle fit une remarque qui prit Miku totalement au dépourvu.

- Ça doit être dur…

- Quoi donc?, demanda Miku.

- Perdre un être cher. Len était si jeune…, répondit Gumi.

- Vous avez entendu parler de lui?, s'étonna Miku.

- Bien, sûr, dit l'infirmière. J'espère que le deuil n'a pas été trop dur pour toi.

- Heu… non, pas vraiment, fit la jeune fille, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tant mieux. Tu sais, tu n'avais rien à te reprocher, ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Ce n'est jamais la faute de personne, répondit la future mère, comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à la fausse couche de Len.

- C'est vrai.

Gumi se releva et quitta la pièce. Miku était un peu déstabilisée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. «Pas ma faute? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire?» s'interrogea la jeune fille. Le docteur revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'arrachant à ses questionnements. Il lui dit que grâce au développement technologique, il était maintenant possible de fouiller sa mémoire pour vérifier si elle était réellement vierge. Désireuse de prouver son innocence, la future mère le suivit dans un dédale de corridors pour finalement aboutir dans une vaste salle remplie d'instrument technologiques de pointe. Il la fit s'allonger sur une table capitonnée et lui commanda de ne pas bouger et de se détendre. Le docteur posa ensuite des électrodes sur ses tempes et se retira dans une pièce adjacente. Par un espace entre les deux salles, il lui dit:

- Je vais me commencer sur les zones troubles de votre cerveau, car si vous ne souvenez de rien, il se peut que vous ayez été droguée. Ne vous inquiétez-pas, je sais quand arrêter et vous pouvez me faire signe si c'est trop dur pour vous. Prête?

Miku acquiesça et le docteur mit la machine en marche. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et quelques instants plus tard, des images commencèrent à apparaître derrière ses paupières closes, reproduites sur un écran que Kamui Gakupo regardait avec attention. Des scènes d'elle plus jeunes défilaient à toute vitesse, puis se mirent à ralentir alors qu'elle vieillissait. Au début, elle ne percevait pas grand-chose, puis les images se précisèrent et elle put s'apercevoir à l'âge de deux ans, alors qu'elle priait pour avoir un petit frère. Puis, la grossesse de sa mère, l'annonce que c'était un garçon, le choix de l'appeler Len.

- Nous traversons une première zone trouble, fit le médecin d'une voix qui lui sembla lointaine.

En effet, les images perdirent de leur netteté et Miku eut l'impression de regarder à travers un filtre. Elle perçut tant bien que mal une naissance, des larmes de joies. Les images se brouillèrent encore plus, puis redevinrent visibles. Elle se vit à l'âge de cinq ans, jouant avec un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus. Puis, une explosion survenant plus loin. Les images redeviennent imperceptibles un bref instant. Une guerre. Des pistolets lasers, des blessés, des morts. Son père, ses cheveux bleus balayés par le vent, conduisant une armée, secondé par sa mère. «Ce sont mes souvenirs?» s'étonna Miku.

À six ans, la guerre continuait, et elle se vit prendre des cours de combats avec le garçon blond de quatre ans. Elle était plus douée que lui. Elle se vit lui promettre de toujours le protéger. Et elle se vit tenir cette promesse, alors qu'à l'âge de sept ans, elle s'était mis entre un rayon laser et lui. Elle avait été blessée à la main et touchée près du cœur. Elle se vit hospitalisée, l'infirmière Gumi et le garçon blond à son chevet. La promesse de la protéger, puis le départ du garçon. Sa sortie de l'hôpital, quelques jours plus tard. L'annonce de la mort de Len. Miku se vit s'effondrer, pleurant à chaud de larmes, hurlant que c'était sa faute. L'image se brouilla, puis devint complètement noire.

Puis les scènes continuèrent à défiler, ayant retrouvé toute leur clarté. Mais Miku n'y fit que vaguement attention. Finalement, elle se vit apprenant qu'elle était enceinte, et sut que c'était terminé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Gakupo, assez mal à l'aise, venir décrocher les électrodes et l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Il faut croire que vous êtes réellement vierge, fit le docteur, un malaise présent dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda durement Miku en plantant son regard brulant dans le sien.

- Il… Il arrive que les rêves se mêlent avec les souvenirs…, répondit en bégayant le médecin aux cheveux mauves.

- Vous pensez sérieusement me faire avaler ça?!, hurla la future mère, folle de rage.

- Je… heu… hum, je ne peux rien vous dire…

Miku hurla de rage et quitta la salle d'un pas vif, s'orientant à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs peu familiers. Complètement perdue, elle s'arrêta dans un coin désert et s'adossa au mur, se laissant glisser par terre. Elle fulminait, mais était aussi très confuse par ce qu'elle venait de voir. «Len… Tu étais vivant? Tout ce temps?» songea la jeune fille éplorée. «Mais… Comment est-il mort? se demanda-t-elle soudain. Je n'ai rien vu…» Elle soupira de frustration, imaginant des centaines de scénarios possibles à partir des brides de souvenirs qu'elle avait. Ce fut finalement le concierge qui la trouva plusieurs heures plus tard, dans la même position. Il la reconduisit à l'entrée, où Gumi la rejoignit et la ramena à sa chambre. Tout sa famille était là, silencieuse. Même le bruyant Piko semblait avoir compris le sérieux de la situation et gardait la bouche fermée, se faisant tout petit dans un coin. Ce fut finalement le père qui prit la parole en premier.

- Miku… Écoute, je…

- Tu rien du tout!, cracha celle-ci. Sortez! Sortez tous!

- Kaito, allons-y, fit calmement Meiko en entraînant son mari à l'extérieur.

Gumi prit Piko par la main et referma la porte en sortant. Miku s'assit sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Ses parents savaient, depuis le début, mais ils lui avaient menti. Même le docteur Kamui savait, et il n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde lui avait caché la vérité depuis des années. Pire que tout, ils lui avaient effacé la mémoire. Elle se sentit trahie, abandonnée. Elle fit le point sur ce qu'elle avait déduit les heures précédentes. Une guerre avait éclaté treize ans auparavant, son père avait été le chef de l'armée d'un des deux camps, et avait décidé de faire suivre à ses enfants des cours de combat car ils serait certainement des otages de choix pour l'armée inverse. Un jour, ils sont tombés dans une embuscade ennemie, son frère et elle, et elle l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie. Un accident s'était produit pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital et Len était mort. À la fin de la guerre, ses parents avaient décidé de lui effacer la mémoire. Mais il restait un point que Miku voulait éclaircir à tout prix. Comment et pourquoi Len était-il mort? Elle s'endormit sur ces questions, ne prenant même pas la peine de se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla assez tard, mais un déjeuner encore chaud l'attendait sur sa table de chevet. Elle finissait de manger lorsque Gumi entra dans la pièce. Miku suspendit son repas pour se retourner vers la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci s'approcha et s'assura que personne ne les observaient avant de lui donner un papier plier en deux.

- Tiens, dit-elle. Ne le montre à personne surtout, et ne dit pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai offert si quelqu'un le trouve.

Sur ce, l'infirmière tourna les talons et sortit sans demander son reste. Miku déplia le papier et découvrit une photo d'elle et de Len, souriants. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit Piko tambouriner à la porte et elle cacha la photo sous son oreiller. Juste à temps, car son frère n'attendait jamais la permission avant d'entrer. Il se jeta sur le lit et s'y allongea, malgré le fait que sa sœur y était encore.

- C'est nul la maison sans toi, geignit-il. Il n'y a personne à embêter…

- Heureuse de voir que tu tiens à moi, railla Miku en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux.

Son frère lui servit un grand sourire et sortit une des répliques stupides et inutiles qu'il avait tiré d'une vidéo. Miku soupira bruyamment. Piko partit à rire, content de la faire réagir. Kaito entra au même moment et le rire de Piko mourut dans sa gorge en voyant son air sérieux, nullement intimidé par le regard courroucé que lui lança sa fille. Le petit garçon comprit qu'il était de trop et fila hors de la pièce.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit le père en s'assoyant près de sa fille.

- …

- J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, continua Kaito.

- Tu m'étonnes, bougonna Miku.

- Écoutes, je voulais juste éviter que tu aies trop de peine, argua l'homme.

- Et maintenant, tu penses que je ne ressens rien?, dit la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Tu n'as rien dit du tout.

- Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, soupira Kaito.

- Et si tu me disais plutôt comment Len est mort?, cracha Miku à brûle-pourpoint.

- … Non.

Sans laisser à sa fille le temps de répliquer, Kaito se leva et sortit de la pièce. Miku attendis quelques minutes, puis entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. Comme le couloir était désert, elle sortit en catimini et se rendit à la réception, où elle demanda où trouver Gumi. La secrétaire l'informa que c'était sa pause et qu'elle était probablement au salon du personnel. La jeune fille s'y rendit donc et y trouva effectivement l'infirmière, en train de déguster des carottes. Elle lui fit signe et celle-ci s'interrompit pour la rejoindre.

- Oui?, s'enquit la femme aux cheveux verts.

- J'aimerais savoir où sont les archives, demanda Miku.

- Les archives?, l'interrogea Gumi. Mais pourquoi veux-tu… Oh, d'accord, je comprends, fit-elle en lui jetant un clin d'œil complice. Tu veux te renseigner sur la mort de Len…

- Oui, répondit la future mère, soulagée de trouver une alliée dans un moment pareil.

- Malheureusement, continua l'infirmière, ces dossiers sont confidentiels, et seul le personnel peut y avoir accès.

- Je sais, mais…

- Mais, la coupa Gumi, il y a des exceptions… Suis-moi.

Miku lui emboîta le pas et elles entrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans la salle des archives. Gumi s'installa devant un ordinateur et tapa un mot de passe. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans les multiples dossiers avant de trouver celui qui l'intéressait. Le fichier s'afficha et la future mère s'approcha pour mieux voir. C'était le dossier médical de Len. En bref, il avait une bonne santé, quoiqu'un peu fragile. La cause du décès était inconnue. Miku soupira de frustration. Elle n'était pas plus avancée. Elle se tourna vers Gumi, qui lui jeta un regard désolé. Avant de se faire prendre, les deux filles éteignirent l'ordinateur et sortirent de la pièce. Gumi reconduisit Miku à sa chambre et reprit son service. La future mère s'allongea sur son lit en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle se releva soudain pour saisir la photo que Gumi lui avait donnée. Elle mit la photo dans sa poche et sortit prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Mais ce qu'elle vit en tournant le coin de l'hôpital allait la marquer pour les années à venir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, s'étrangla-t-elle. Maman?!

Sa mère se tenait là, affalée contre le mur avec une bouteille de saké à la main, qu'elle vida d'un trait avant de la jeter sur un amoncellement de bouteilles vides. Épouvantée, Miku arracha des mains de sa mère la nouvelle bouteille que celle-ci venait d'empoigner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu n'as pas bu depuis des années! s'exclama Miku, en colère.

- Mmm, rend-la moi… geignit Meiko en réponse, agitant vainement la main vers le saké.

- Hors de question! répondit catégoriquement la jeune fille. À la place, je vais aller la porter à papa, on verra bien comment il réagira!

Sur ce, Miku repartit en sens inverse, laissant là sa mère complètement soûle. Elle retrouva son père dans un petit salon privé à l'autre bout de l'hôpital. Il dégustait tranquillement de la crème glacée, mais suspendit son geste à quelque centimètres de sa bouche en voyant sa fille entrer. Il lui jeta un regard glacial, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là. Puis, il se retourna et continua à manger. Miku comprit aussitôt ce que son père ne disait pas: sa mère avait acheté son silence avant de se soûler.

- Pitoyable, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif.

Dans le corridor, elle tomba sur Gumi, lui faisant renverser ses dossiers sur le sol. L'un d'eux attira l'attention de Miku lorsqu'elle se baissa pour aider l'infirmière à les ramasser. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme, qui la laissait faire. La future mère parcouru rapidement les papiers, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. À la fin, elle laissa tomber le document et partit en courant. Sur le dossier abandonné, on pouvait lire: Shion Len, Confidentiel. Gumi le ramassa et le feuilleta brièvement pour s'arrêter à un passage.

«Len Shion, fils de Kaito Shion, a été abattu par le général de l'armée ennemie, Kiyoteru Hiyama, après avoir été pris en otage par celui-ci. Le général Shion, refusant de céder au chantage, aurait pris la fille du général Hiyama, Yuki, en otage. Lors de l'échange des prisonniers, Len a été touché par le feu ennemi, succombant à ses blessures au bout de quelques minutes.»

La jeune infirmière secoua la tête et ferma le dossier. Elle l'avait trouvé en fouillant dans les archives papier, et avait cru bon que Miku en lise le contenu. Finalement, elle ramassa les dossiers restés sur les sol et repartit.

* * *

Miku courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle se barricada. Elle se jeta sur le lit en pleurant et resta là jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'arrêtent Alors, elle sortit la photo que lui avait offert Gumi et la regarda, perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui lui sembla durer des heures. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant, elle savait.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard, dans une salle de l'aile de maternité, Miku accoucha du bébé miracle (elle était vierge après tout). Le docteur Kamui, qui s'occupait de l'opération, prit le bébé dans ses bras et le présenta à la nouvelle mère.

- Félicitation, c'est un magnifique petit garçon! lui dit-il en lui tendant le nouveau-né.

Le prenant délicatement, Miku put observer de plus près son fils. Il avait un duvet blond comme le blé sur la tête, et observait sa mère avec son intense regard azur. Miku eut le souffle coupé, et sa voix tremblota tandis qu'elle prononçait le nom de l'enfant.

- Len?


End file.
